Hive Sabotage
The Hive Sabotage mission is a variant of the regular Sabotage mission. This type of mission was first introduced in the Operation Breeding Grounds event, and is now a regular mission node on Eris. Mechanics This mission requires players to destroy three Infested Hives, each protected by five Infested Tumors that must be destroyed before the hive can be harmed. Each Hive destroyed will trigger an environmental hazard depending on the type of Hive destroyed, and will also increase the Infested spawn rate. Corpus Resource Caches, similar to those found in the Orokin Derelicts, serve as a secondary objective. There are three caches hidden throughout the map, rewarding an additional item at the end of the mission for each cache discovered. Locations Notes *Hives which are damaged, but not destroyed, will regenerate after 5 seconds of not taking any damage.gfycat - Hive regen *Codex Scanners and Synthesis Scanners reveal Infested Tumors within a short range through terrain. *Enemy radar from Enemy Sense or similar mods will show Infested Tumors on the map as yellow arrows. Rewards The reward level and count depends on the number of Resource Caches found. In order to receive the third reward, all three caches must be opened. Media Hive Cache 13.jpg|Starting Room A, hug the right wall until you reach a 'non-infested' area Hive Cache 01-1.jpg|Dead end 1, position A Hive Cache 01-2.jpg|Dead end 1, position B Hive Cache 01-3.jpg|Dead end 1, position C Hive Cache 02.jpg|Dead end 2, position A Hive Cache 02-2.jpg|Dead end 2, position B Hive Cache 03.jpg|Dead end 3 Hive Cache 08.jpg|Dead end 4, position A Hive Cache 08-2.jpg|Dead end 4, position B Hive Cache 14.jpg|Dead end 5 Hive Cache 15.jpg|Dead end 6, accessed through the vents to the left of the room Dead end 7.png|Dead end 7 Hive Cache 04-b.jpg|Hive Room A, shoot the explosive barrel behind the sliding seat Hive Cache 06-a.jpg|Hive Room B, enter the vents shown in the picture, and bullet jump upwards Hive Cache 06-b.jpg|Hive Room B, the hidden room after going through the vents Hive Cache 09-b.jpg|Hive Room C, accessed through a vent, but it's blocked by infested flesh. Destroy the explosive barrel stuck on the room's ceiling to remove it Hive Cache 09-a.jpg|Hive Room C, once the barrel explodes, go through the vents aligned with that room Hive Cache 10-a.jpg|Hive Room D, go through the vents right below where the hive is located Hive Cache 10-b.jpg|Hive Room D, the cache will be sitting in that small room Hive Cache 12.jpg|Hive Room E, the cache will be hidden in one of the crates hanging above Hive Cache 16.jpg|Hive Room F, the 'bridge' room Hive Cache 05.jpg|Extraction A, hug the right wall until you see an explosive barrel just below the infested path Hive Cache 11-a.jpg|Extraction B, shoot the explosive barrel on the right side wall Hive Cache 11-b.jpg|Extraction B, after shooting the explosive barrel Hive Cache location.jpg|Location to possible cache in this tileset Hive Cache location .jpg|Location of the cache, after exploding the explosive barrel. Naeglar-Cache-Location.jpg|Location : Extraction 20161202151030 1.jpg|Confirmation that only one cache is needed for the good drops (Dec 2 '16). References Patch History *Caches and a new reward table have been added to Hive Missions. }} de:Hive Sabotage es:Sabotaje de colmena Category:Missions Category:Infested Category:Update 13